


The Carasselan Paradox

by SLRobinson



Series: The Doctor Who Collection - SLRobinson [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Sarah Jane Smith, Pre-Episode: s12e08 The Haunting of Villa Diodati
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLRobinson/pseuds/SLRobinson
Summary: Months after Sarh Jane Smith's Funeral, life continues for the former Bannerman Road Gang. The Date is the 31st of October, the year is 2020 and something big has just happened. Something that may change the course of the Universe forever.This Story is set in the same continuity as my Farewell Sarah Jane Epilogue Shorts, please read that story first. And if you haven't already, watch/listen to 'Farewell, Sarah Jane on the official Doctor Who Youtube Channel.DISCLAIMER: While this story is set in 2020, it is set in an alternate version of the year, without the COVID-19 Pandemic.DISCLAIMER II: This story's place in the timeline of the show is ambiguous. It is however set after Season 11, but before S12E08: The Haunting of Villa Diodati. As far as I know it should fit anywhere in that timeframe.
Relationships: Sanjay/Luke Smith
Series: The Doctor Who Collection - SLRobinson [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971217
Kudos: 6





	The Carasselan Paradox

October 31st, 2020; a day like any other... until it wasn’t. 

From a small townhouse in London, the day seemed to be progressing normally. The Smith Family was enjoying their day inside as the rain poured down outside. Luke and his husband, Sanjay were just finishing the preparation of their meal in the kitchen as their adopted daughter, Sarah, played upstairs. They wanted for nothing because nothing could make them happier than they already were.

Elsewhere in the city, Rani Chandra was at work. “No rest for the wicked" was her motto, and she was the one who was there to stop the wicked. However, on this particular Halloween she intended to relax a little. She was holding a get-together at her new house, 13 Bannerman Road, across from her parents' old house (They had long since moved away to the countryside). It had been a while since she’d seen her friends, Luke and Clyde, and now was the perfect time for them to get together, what with Clyde’s imminent return from the States.  
She finished up what she was doing, compiling newspaper clippings to see if she could find anything out of the ordinary, and headed upstairs to her bedroom so that she could get changed.

As the plane touched down at Heathrow Airport, Clyde got up out of his seat, retrieved his bags and got off the plane. As he made his way through the airport after collecting his suitcase, he was happy to be back home, to be able to see his friends again and he wasn’t planning on missing a second of time he could spend with them.

It was at this point, that in three separate locations in the Capital City of the United Kingdom, the same thing happened. Three friends were disrupted from what they were doing by three complete strangers. There was a knock at Luke’s door. Someone rang the doorbell of 13 Bannerman Road. And Clyde Langer got tapped on the shoulder.  
Luke opened his front door. Rani opened her front door. Clyde turned around.  
The older man looked at Luke and spoke. The woman looked at Rani and spoke. The young man looked at Clyde and spoke.  
“I’m Graham O’Brien...” “I’m Yasmin Khan...” “I’m Ryan Sinclair...”  
“And the Doctor is missing.”


End file.
